


Sing Sing Sing

by Arel_Rhink



Category: Rhett & Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arel_Rhink/pseuds/Arel_Rhink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett goes to a swing gig and becomes quite impressed with one of the performers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing Sing Sing

“Thank you,” said the tall blond, nodding to the bartender as he dropped some coins in the tip basket. He took a sip of the sparkling fruit drink before walking back to his table. The place was full of life, big band jazz music blasting through all the windows as the band played. Some people were dancing, while others sat, chatted, had some snacks, or just laid back and enjoyed the music.

Rhett was there because a couple friends of his played trombone in the band, and he promised he wouldn’t miss it. He was pretty happy to be there, but was a little sour that he didn’t get the chance to join them this year. He always enjoyed traveling the country, playing jazz guitar with his good friends. This year, however, his job prevented him from touring. As long as he got to hear them at least once this year, that’s all that really mattered to him.

The song ended just as Rhett sat down at his table. Because most of his friends were in the band, he ended up sitting by himself. It was better for him than to sit with a handful of strangers, that’s for sure, so it didn’t bother him much at all.

The band announced their next song, along with a short list of soloists. Rhett smiled and applauded at the sound of his friends’ names, along with one Rhett never heard of. He figured he must be a new addition to the band, which wasn’t uncommon. The Funky Fleagles get new members every tour.

As the audience’s clapping subsided, the band counted off and started with a bang. The fast tempo and strong bass got people up onto the dance floor in a heartbeat. Couples wiggled their hips and shimmied their shoulders to the upbeat rhythm. Others clapped to the beat when the saxes and trumpets came in with the melody. Rhett clapped along as well, smiling with glee as his friend Mike stood up for his trombone solo. His loud, deep, baritone slides and accurate tempo left the whole room applauding and cheering by the time he sat back down. Then a clarinet player, Gregg stood up for his solo. His fingers twiddled down the black instrument with practiced grace, complimenting the background instruments exquisitely. Rhett cheered and clapped as he finished and returned to his seat. Suddenly, a trumpet player stood up in a flash, knocking his chair over while doing so. His bell rose high into the air, and the stranger blew out the highest notes he could manage, all with incredible tone. Rhett’s eyebrows shot up high at how impressive this guy was. The trumpeter’s spectacled face quickly turned beet red, and his dark brown hair flopped in front of his face. The man flicked his head back to free his vision, and he continued his spectacular solo, finishing it off with a chromatic run and a powerful, fluctuating high note.

Rhett then realized his jaw was dropped. He shook his head into a wide grin, and then applauded loudly at the magnificent player as the band continued all together, finishing the song with an alternate rendition of the song’s melody. Everybody clapped and cheered again once the piece was over. Rhett took another sip from his drink as the MC took the mic again.

“Next up is ‘Why Don’t You Do Right’ featuring Link Neal on vocals!” The audience clapped again as the MC left the stage. Rhett spotted that trumpet soloist stand up and make his way to the front of the band. The man was taller than Rhett expected, and his suit fit exquisitely on his lean figure. He was still a little winded from his last performance, but he took a swig of water to help him cool down. He set his trumpet onto a stand beside him, and then took the mic.

“How’s everybody doing tonight?” he asked. His voice was quite tenor, yet still masculine with a hint of a Southern accent, making even his speech sound jazzy and smooth. The crowd whistled and hooted at Link’s greeting. The brunet just shot a lopsided grin in return, shining a blast of charm around the room.

Rhett couldn’t help but smile back at the man, and was helpless against the blush that was gaining control of his face. He didn’t know why, but he felt incredibly flattered just by being in his man’s presence.

“Sounds like y'all are having a good time!” the vocalist added. After a couple more whistles from the audience, Link - as the MC addressed him as - began to snap in a slow rhythm. The band took his cue and began the piece, starting off with a blast of harmony of a couple bars from the chorus. They all mellowed down, blending into a simple string bass. A couple women from the audience whistled as the brunet sauntered closer to the mic, holding it languidly as he began to sing.

“You had plenty money 1922… You let other women make a fool of you… Why don’t you do right?” The audience hooted and whistled at the smooth seductive tone, and Rhett caught himself blushing like mad and unable to keep his eyes away from the vocalist. “Like some other men do…” Link continued. He moved his body like an ocean wave, swinging his hips up to his wide shoulders, which rolled flirtatiously at the crowd. “Get outta here… and get me some money too,” Link sang, brushing his fingernails outwards lightly under his jaw.

The vocalist continued singing, and more instruments joined in with each verse, crescendoing the song into an epic big band power ballad. People started rising out of their seats and danced to the sassy melody. Rhett took quick notice, as he was what seemed like the only one still sitting at a table.

“I should’ve brought a date…” Rhett mumbled to himself. He took his glass and shook it around some, watching the bubbles dance around.

The piece ended with an astounding high note from the charismatic vocalist, and everyone applauded before the next song started. It was a much slower song, one more sweet and supple in comparison to the last song. The couples out on the dance floor swayed together to the saxophone-heavy piece.

Rhett sighed in his seat, once again feeling that burn of loneliness in his heart. He started imagining himself dancing with someone he couldn’t quite recognize. Their features came into place slowly like liquid puzzle pieces. It was clear who his imaginary dance partner was when he saw that gorgeous dark hair and charming grin.

“Hey,” called a voice, waking Rhett from his imagination. He looked up to see the band’s vocalist standing right before him and making direct eye contact. Rhett’s knees immediately went weak at the sight. “I bet you’re light on your feet,” the man continued, flashing that lopsided grin that just a few seconds ago graced Rhett’s wonderful daydream. “How 'bout a dance?”

For a moment, Rhett believed that he was still dreaming. The only clue that gave away the reality of the situation was the soft sensation of the singer’s warm hands pulling him up onto his feet. Rhett smiled at the man, gladly taking the man up on his offer.

“Okay,” Rhett replied, blushing furiously as he was escorted to the dance floor. The brunet placed Rhett’s hand on his tiny waist, and kept the other one in hand. He slid one of his own hands up Rhett’s long arm until it finally rested on his shoulder.

“You’re a lot taller than I thought you’d be!” the vocalist commented with a chuckle. He gazed up at the blond with a bright smile, which made Rhett think he was still dreaming.

“Yeah, I get that a lot,” Rhett replied. He felt his face get warmer and warmer by the second as he let the shorter man lead them in their slow dance. It was like he was dancing on a cloud with an angel, and he never wanted to let go. The feeling of the man’s waist under his hand was electrifying, and Rhett couldn’t resist holding him subtly tighter.

The end of the song came too soon, and the two hesitated to disperse. The man bowed, and Rhett followed, finding the gesture quite formal and elegant, as if he just danced with a European prince.

The man smiled once more before heading back to the stage. He picked up his trumpet and readied himself for the next song. Rhett, however, found himself unable to move. He just stood there staring dreamily at the brunet as he played his featuring solo for 'My Funny Valentine’. Rhett sighed at the beautiful melody before shaking himself out of his stupor. Feeling a little self-conscious about being alone on the dance floor, he moseyed away towards the restrooms.

He spent quite a while in there, staring at his reflection mindlessly and washing his face over and over again. He jumped when he heard the door open and close, but didn’t care to turn around. He was too busy trying to clean himself awake. He spotted someone in the background on the urinals at the opposite wall of the restroom. It was a tall, lean man in a clean black suit. He shook his head, trying not to feed into his delusions.

“Hey there, big guy,” called a familiar voice beside him. Rhett whipped his head to the direction of the voice, only to find the same guy that keeps invading his thoughts. The brunet smiled at the blushing blond as he washed his hands particularly thoroughly beside him. “Looks like you had a lot of fun out there.”

Rhett remained silent, trying not to embarrass himself with anything that might slip from his dry mouth.

“You’re a pretty good dancer, you know…” the vocalist added, easing up on the eye contact for now. “Maybe next time I’ll let you lead… if you’d like.”

Shocked, Rhett stopped his movements and made deliberate eye contact with the beautiful man beside him, earning a cute, puffy-cheeked smile from the brunet. Seeing him act like this compared to how sly and charismatic he was out on the dance floor and on stage made the man seem a lot more human, more relatable to the larger man.

The brunet dug a hand into an inside pocket of his blazer, taking out a business card for the blond. “Name’s Link,” he said cheerfully, eyes squinting with his adorable grin. He handed the card over with an elegant flair, something this man seemed quite practiced in. “I’m looking forward to hearing back from you, big guy.” With that, the singer dried his hands and sauntered away, glancing back at the taller man with a deliberate wink. Rhett jolted for him before he could reach the door.

“Wait!” he called, stopping Link in his tracks. “I’m, uh… my name’s Rhett.”

Link smiled at the bashful giant. “Of course it is,” he commented, his voice calm and sweet as honey. Rhett tilted his head in confusion. “A handsome fella like you’s gotta have a handsome name.” Rhett blushed with a quiet giggle at the flirtatious compliment. “I’m free this Tuesday… if you don’t have any plans.”

Rhett couldn’t hide the broad grin stretching across his face. He looked once more at the card in his hand. “Sounds good… Link.”


End file.
